


Hold me up and watch me Bloom

by ClassyWillow



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dancing together, F/M, Longing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a whole bunch of one-shots, bareback, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyWillow/pseuds/ClassyWillow
Summary: A series of Ginny and Mike one-shots





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny was in a world of trouble. What she felt for Mike Lawson was a mistake, a ploy in her life to ruin her and everything her and Pop had worked for. She wasn’t suppose to fall in love with her captain. She wasn’t suppose to fall asleep next to him or let him break down her walls and she sure as hell wasn’t suppose to bend her rule. And this, this was something stupid. Falling asleep with him nestled into her back, this was stupid because her heart was swelling with a need and desire to have this every single night and it wasn’t good. 

When he’d come to her hotel room door the night before she knew he was there for one thing and one thing only and that was okay with her. They’d agreed it was a friend helping a friend, he’d asked to use her shower and she’d what - fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was telling him she’d be waiting in an attempt at seduction and fallen asleep. 

He obviously decided to stay the night because waking up to a heavy breath against her neck, a warm solid arm around her body and his chest pressed into her back was stupid. She looked over at the clock to her right - 2AM. She rolled over, he looked peaceful, the creases of his permanent grumpy face gone completely. 

Ginny reached up and smoothed her hand through the facial hair that lined his jaw before she could talk herself out of it and he nestled his cheek against her palm but continuing to sleep. It surprised her how intimate the simple touch felt outside of the arousal that usually consumed her where his beard was concerned. 

The ballplayer Ginny never considered this, never put much thought into a stupid future with someone in the league, but the woman in her, the primal part of her, the _her_ outside of baseball wondered and it didn’t seem impossible. If Ginny Baker hashed it out with herself properly, no matter how much she tried to keep everything separate in her mind over the past three months things had definitely shifted between them. It was more than just sex.

Ginny shifted closer and pressed an open kiss against his lips. Mike moved, lacing his fingers through her curls but didn’t seem to wake up from her touch. It showed something that Ginny wasn’t willing to accept yet. She ran her fingers over his chest, the light tussles of hair threading through her finger tips. Mike was in stupid shape and his upper body frustrated her at the attraction she felt low in her stomach each time she caught sight in the locker room. 

Ginny leaned down and flicked his nipple with her tongue, before trailing her tongue lower over his abdomen. She took note of his breathing change, hovering at the waistband of her sweats. 

“You going to stop?” She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Ginny looked up catching his eyes from his waistband, “Do you want me to?” 

“You stop Rookie and I might have to take control.” 

She smirked into his lower stomach, hooking her fingers into his waistband and pulling it down over his hips and thighs, the sight of his dick surprising her no matter how many times she saw it. She moved lower over his legs, getting comfortable before she gave his cock a slow stroke in a full fist. If she was honest, she liked his dick, she liked it a lot more than she'd have imagined, the size, the width, everything about it was beautiful.

He hissed as she licked the underside of his dick, she took him in her mouth as deep as she could manage, mirroring the slow stroke she’d just given him. She smiled into his dick as she heard his breathy curse, hands lodging into her hair. The amount of pleasure and confidence that beamed through her as she moved into shallower stokes using her tongue to swirl around the head. 

“Ginny, fuck -”

She caught his eye as she licked him from base to tip, smirking at the traction of her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, taking him in as she continued sucking and flicking her tongue over the tip, taking him in again. He smoothed his hands through her hair as she let out a throaty moan into his cock. 

"Fuck," 

She fastened her pace as she heard his choppy breaths, continuing to suck and stroke up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck, you’ve gotta stop.” 

He didn’t give her much time to protest as Mike pulled her up his body tugging at the waistband of her tights, shifting them off quickly. She straddled his hips as Mike ran his hands under the hem of her shirt, fitting his meaty hands across her rib cage, “I’d say get on my face but I’m sure I’d lose it if I tasted you right now.” 

She’d slept with a few people prior to Mike but he was definitely the most vocal, Trevor had claimed to enjoy giving it but it didn’t come close to the need she heard in Mike’s voice when he said things like that a blush creeping up her chest to her cheeks, she tried to focus on the hard length sliding against her lower half. Jesus she needed him inside her. 

“You know, how is anyone supposed to measure up to you Mike?” 

She felt him go tense beneath her and Ginny wondered if she pissed him off. She needed to remind herself that she wasn’t suppose to be in love with him, that she really didn’t want anyone to measure up to him. 

“Better prepare yourself Baker, no one’s going to come close.” 

Mike tugged on her hips, rocking her against him but keeping them pressed together, he leaned up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. 

“Your wet Rookie, sucking me do it for you?” breathed against her chest as his dick rutted against her folds. He slid against her clit as she moaned out a breathy, “Maybe.” 

He smirked up at her, “Maybe?” 

Mike nipped at her nipple again, holding her to him as she desperately tried to rock against him, a needy groan leaving her lips. 

“What’re you going to do about it?” And Ginny would be lying if she wasn’t hoping he’d say fuck-you-into-oblivion’ 

All Mike did was throw another grin as he lifted her and tilted his hips and jesus his dick filled her up to the brim. Ginny shifted her eyes close as she moved, adjusting to his size, trying not to acknowledge how fucking good it was having Mike inside her. She rolled her hips, letting out a moan as he went in deeper. 

“Just like that, Gin.” He moaned as he gripped her hips to buck up into her. 

Ginny gave away to the feeling of him, rolling her hips faster to meet his thrusts, the grip of his hands against her hips, she hoped to god that she’d have the bruises to match. She liked the feel of him stretching her, pressed against all the desirable places. She felt the feeling start to wind through her stomach, sitting like jelly in her lower body, it remained just out of reach as she started grinding against him, it was teasing her. 

Mike reached forward moving his fingers to press against her clit in counterpoint with each stroke she rolled down his dick, Ginny felt the pleasure picking up speed, her lower body on fire, the all consuming hot flush that moved through her body and the fireworks that resided behind her eyelids as he rubbed hard circles into her clit and she was coming, her body clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm. 

"Fuck, Baker." 

When she finally came back to earth her chest was laying on his, she could feel him coaxing her with his hands gliding them across her back softly. And then reality set in and he’d decided to stay the night without the sex and she’d made it about sex. 

Everything that she wanted to say bubbled in her chest and she reminded herself not to read into anything. The ballplayer continued to pipe away at the woman in her, the stupid part of her that was in love with him, two personalities colliding and reminding her on both channels to do what made her happy. She had too much shit riding on this. 

“You need to go,” Ginny sighed into his neck. 

“I know.” But he held her against his chest, holding her in place. 


	2. Candle Light Drive

Ginny Baker had fought tooth and nail with Amelia to get her own apartment and move out of the Omni, her somewhat attempt at being a normal 23 year old - well as normal as the first female major league baseball player thing would allow. She was living in some really rich area with the elite. Her apartment was a fortress and Amelia had made sure of that. 

 

Her dating life, that was a mess on its own accord. Finally her and Mike had gotten back to what they were prior to Boardners but that feeling, those heated glances, they were still alive, there and ignored. She tried not to catch him half naked in the clubhouse and he stayed clear of her when she was working out. They kept most things strictly professional every now and again they delved into their personal lives, but she knew that one of them would rein it in if it got too personal. 

 

That get’s Ginny to her next situation, why she thought it was a good idea to handcuff herself to the bed she’ll never know. Really, she was trying to spice up her and Noah, a restless attempt at satisfaction, maybe Noah would go full cave man on her and give her exactly what she needed. 

 

Her whole bedroom was a beautiful scene ready for the romance to begin, she’d spent a ridiculous amount of money on lingerie, she had two glasses of wine on her bedside table (really to take the edge off of her), rumpled sheets, sexy lingerie in place, hands cuffed to the headboard. She knew she was hot and if this didn’t awaken the primal part in Noah she hoped he had nothing would and she’d be back to dry-spells and toys. 

 

The cuffs had enough give for her to lean over to the bedside and take a few sips out of her glass, “Okay, Ginny we’re doing this.” 

 

Just as she placed the drink down her house telephone began to ring, the only people that had that number were Noah, her mum and Amelia - Ginny considered reaching for the handcuff key on her bedside table so she could answer it but the the answering machine caught on too quickly for her to process, she listened as his voice rang out across her her apartment.

 

“Hey Gin,” Noah’s voice blew through her apartment like a hurricane, she could hear the thumping club beats in the background. “I can’t make it tonight, remember how I said my ex was coming back into town?” - The sounds of a womans laughter in the background - “I’m just taking her out for a drink! I’ll call you tomorrow!” 

 

Ginny looked down her body, taking a deep breath she grabbed the half empty wine glass from the bedside table and downed the rest. She’d finally hit rock bottom, she had to have the worst luck in men. Trevor Davis - biggest liar she’d ever met, Noah - Tech billionaire that didn’t have a clue and Mike Lawson - captain who she actually shouldn’t think about in this senario. 

 

She hadn’t been thinking when she went to this elaborate plan to get Noah to do her hard and good, her and Noah were a casual hook-up and that was partly her doing. She’d told him she wasn’t interested in being flown across the world and it was her that told him she didn’t care if they were just seeing each other, that he was free to date other people. 

 

She put the empty glass back onto the nightstand and briefly thought to herself ‘why the hell not.’ downing the second glass. While Noah kept her labido at bay, she longed for calloused hands, rough touches and an overgrown beard rubbing against her -.She put the second glass onto her nightstand with a clunk. Maybe Noah cancelling tonight and meeting up with his ex was a blessing in disguise. She couldn’t seriously think that sleeping with one person while wondering and thinking about someone else was healthy. She was content with Noah though, the comfortable and familiarity she had with him was nice. 

 

Her bladder, definitely didn’t agree with her, it was not content. Ginny turned and reached for the handcuff key fumbling, the key fell off the bedside table and knocked onto the ground “Shit.” Ginny maneuvered her body down the bed placing her feet on the floor and attempted to reach it with her toes, praying to whoever was listening to let her reach the damn thing. 

 

She groaned and flopped back against the pillows, “Fuck.” she breathed, wondering how long her bladder could hold out and who the hell she’d call to save her from this. Blip and Evelyn were away for the weekend. Amelia, she was away for the weekend helping with a press conference for some new actress that begged her to take her on.. Jesus who the hell was she going to call. 

 

She thought about her neighbours, as far as she knew she didn’t have any yet on this floor. The apartment block was somewhat new and that's why she’d be slightly okay with all this prep that she’d gone to, leaving the door unlocked. 

 

She very carefully this time went for her phone, clasping it in her hands she shot off a text to Mike,  _ “Need help, might die of bladder infection or fire inhalation.” _ Remembering the stupid amount of candles she’d lit across her apartment leading to a path to her bedroom. Two minutes and her phone started ringing against her chest, she fumbled to answer. 

“Hi,” 

“What’re you talking about?” 

“I kinda need assistance, are you busy?” Ginny could hear the strain in her voice. 

“Just enjoying a beer, what’s up?” 

“Uh,” She could hear the embarrassment in her voice, looking down her body and up again at the cuffs she huffed, “Can you please come over.” 

“You okay? Security codes still the same?” She could hear Mike moving around his house. 

“Yeah and yeah, but please hurry.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there in 5.” 

Mike hung up and Ginny let the phone slip down her shoulder onto the bed with a soft thud, this had to be the stupidest most embarrassing thing that’s happened to her since she’d been called up. 

Without a doubt, Mike arrived five minutes later with a knock at her apartment door. 

“It’s open. Mike, ignore all the -” 

Mike’s laugh rang through the apartment and into her body.

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me, Rookie. Or is it the condoms you want me to ignore?” His laughter coming through, listening to him move up the hallway. She attempted to kick around with the blanket to hide some of her dignity but the best effort she had was moving it to cover her feet. 

“Shut up. Ignore it all.” 

“Alright Ginny, where are you?” 

“Master bedroom, keep walking.” 

Her eyes went to the doorway as Mike appeared, and she knew she looked like a complete idiot. With two stupidly tiny scraps of lace covering her body, she was basically naked. 

“Jesus, Baker.” Mike’s voice came out husky. 

“Shut it,” 

“What happened?” 

“Noah cancelled on me last minute, ex rolled into town -” The relief dripping from her voice, “Key fell down over there, I think” Ginny stretched a pointed toe towards her carpeted floor while jingling her wrist. Ginny kept her gaze on Mikes watching his eyes darted down her half naked body, she really couldn’t blame him. Someone ought to see it. 

Mike chuckled in reply, “Fair enough, mind if I come in?” 

“Yeah,” 

Mike came in, inspecting the carpet and noticing that the key was nowhere to be seen. “Where’d the key fall?” 

“I’m not sure, somewhere over there?” She moved around the bed trying to crane her neck to the floor. 

Mike looked around inspecting the carpet, the key nowhere in sight. 

Mike didn’t know how to handle himself, down on the floor and level with the bed he could smell her vanilla body wash distracting him. He looked up at her body, he now had a side glance of her lace covered breast. Mike grunted, realising that teammates was hard when she looked like that. 

“Can you find it?” She asked. 

“Ginny where did it fall?” He continued searching roaming his hands through the plush carpet. 

“I don’t know. Mike, I really need to pee.” She crossed her legs over each other and thrusting up a little with her hips. She quickly noticed his glance down her legs and up again, “Stop, think or something else. 

Mike got up, coming to sit on the side of the bed and observing the handcuffs while leaning over her. His toasty scent hit her nostrils full force, “Do you have a hairpin?”

She smiled up at his rosy cheeks having been caught ogling, “In the bathroom.” 

He got up making his way out of the room, she bellowed after him, “If you get me out of here, I won't shake you off for the next three games.” 

While he was gone it hit Ginny full force that she was going to pee herself in front of her captain, this was not good. She began pulling at the cuff, attempting to skinny out her wrist free. In the meantime she’d twisted her body unknowingly giving Mike a complete view of her thong non-covered ass. She heard him clear his throat, quickly moving to lay on her back. “Sorry.” 

He came to sit on the side of the bed. 

“Jesus christ, Noahs an idiot.” His voice came out rough as he tried desperately to focus on the handcuffs. 

She laughed out a breathlessly as she felt him lean lower jiggling away at the lock, his elbow grazing her breast and Ginny shamelessly attempted to move the pillow up completely aware her nipples were hard with arousal. 

“Alright Baker, you ready?” 

The latch unlocked and as he reached to uncuff her wrist, she bolted upwards crashing into his chest. A low throaty moan escaped him, “Uh, shit sorry.” 

“No worries,” she looked up at him, the heat of Mike’s thigh against her hip, “Sorry, I really need to go.” 

He blinked for a second, and the realisation dawned quickly bolting upwards to let her off the bed. 

Ginny darted past him like a rabbit and felt Mike track her movement, “Beers in the fridge, get me one.” 

When she exited the bathroom he was already in the kitchen taking a long swig of the beer. 

“Better?” 

She smiled slowly stepping into the kitchen counter grabbing the beer he’d gotten out for her, “Yeah thanks, sorry for calling, hijacking your evening or afternoon nap old-man.” 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Any time, worth it if it means you’re not shaking me off.” 

She laughed in reply, “Thank god you stayed in town this weekend, everyone was out.” 

Mike laughed, “I’m sure someone isn’t going to be too impressed with me rescuing you.” 

Ginny’s brow crinkled, “Who?” 

“The nerd who missed out on the that home-coming.”

The confusion cleared quickly, oh Noah wasn’t getting another shot, her robe slid off her shoulder as she laughed reaching for it, Mike was too quick plopping it back into place on her shoulder but his hand and eyes lingered on her. Ginny’s laugh quickly subsided and she held his gaze, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Tell me something Baker.” He murmured into her space leaning into her, did Mike realise how commanding his body and face was?

“You planning on seeing him again?” 

Ginny scoffed and shook her head, “Hard no.” 

“Good.” Mike leaned in closer, she shivered at the touch of his fingers across her back, they trailed down her spine and she stepped closer like a magnet, a moth to the flame. She felt her body betray her, eyes lowering and lips parting as Mike moved his hand along the bottom edge of her robe, trailing his hand against her skin and her breath hitched. 

“Thanks again Captain,” Ginny whispered. 

“Glad I stayed in town.” 

Ginny leveled with him, hovering inches apart from his lips. Mike moved in, closing the distance between them. Jesus christ the achingly soft touch of his lips the hot pool in her belly as he leaned closer, she breathed all of him in. Ginny’s arms moved up to into his hair and dove head-first into the kiss. She sent her tongue in for a tour of his mouth stroking every single part of him she could reach. 

Every cautionary thought she had surrounding why she shouldn’t, couldn’t do this with Mike floated away as he slid a solid thigh between her legs, her center took on a mind of it’s own grinding against him desperately. Months of holding back crashed to a halt as she relinquished in the throaty groan that he let out into her mouth at her movement, her breasts heavy against his chest. 

She moaned against his lips as he cupped her ass and hauled her up, at the same time looping her hands around his neck, her thigh hitched over him, climbing him like a tree. She’d gone from soft idle to full throttle so fast, her body shivered with need. 

He stopped abruptly leaning against the counter behind her trapping her, she opened her eyes and found no heat in his expression, she’d learnt to read him way too well. 

“Why’d you stop?” She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her tone. 

“We can’t do this Ginny,” Mike muttered against her lips, letting go of her slowly, putting her back on the ground as she swayed. Mike straightened, Ginny turned her body away from his and began busying herself with the ties to her robe.

“Your rule Ginny,” he murmured to her. “And I can promise you, we do this there isn’t walking this back.” 

Ginny held his gaze, his eyes a puddle of conflicted emotions, reluctance, heat and desire and a hell of a lot of impatience. He glanced away quickly running his hand through his beard and letting out a breath,

“What’s it going to be, Baker?”

“You care about my rule now?”

Ginny could feel herself trying to sound pissed, but her eyes - they raked down Mike’s body, each time she moved her gaze back to his her breath got stuck somewhere in her throat, she knew her nipples were peaked against the thin material of her robe. He leaned in closer again, running his hands lightly up her thighs.

His breath coming out thick against her lips, “Are we walking this back?”

Ginny’s gaze jumped from his eyes to his lips quickly, her nose rubbing against his, she reached down, lacing her fingers into his against her thigh, “No.”

Mike slammed his mouth down to hers, hands under her robe and onto her ass he lifted her off her feet. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist fisting her hands into the collar of his shirt and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She felt the nudge of his dick against her center, letting out a low moan of gratitude. 

Breathing mingled, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ginny tightened her legs around Mike’s hips and rocked against him. “We’re not walking this back.”

All the confirmation he needed, he moved back into devouring every inch of her.

She knew everything between them had been leading up to this, this crucial moment. His taste, scent and those beefy hands wrapped around her body, she knew there was no way in fucking hell they’d be walking anything back.

“Can you handle that?” She panted against him as they broke for air, grinding against his hard ridge. Another smirk against her lips. 

Running his hands against her calves he unhooked her from his body, letting her down, groaning at the loss of her body against his. He pulled at her robe ties, undoing it as he continued kissing and rubbing his beard against her lips, jaw, neck, the robe dropped. Her hands threaded the back of his head, bringing him back up to her lips. He let out a groan licking deep into her mouth.

Spinning her around so her hips were against the kitchen island. “Can you,” Mike challenged, tugging at the lace thong around her hips, sliding it down her thighs falling to her feet.

It wasn’t a question. She gasp as he moved his hands over her ass and between her thighs. She leaned forward, as he kissed a hot, hot, wet trail down the center of her back, slipping his fingers into her extremely wet valley, his tongue - a slippery trail to her ass cheek.

Ginny whimpered, rocking back onto her toes as he wrapped his lips onto the small of her back, sucking and licking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark, her movements and the rocking of her hips having meaning as she worked herself against his fingers. Her thighs and ass quivered, Mike could see how close she already was, he could see the energy of her orgasm gathering in the muscles of her thighs, her ass, her stomach. Could smell the arousal, the orgasm ready to crash. He groaned against her inner leg using his free hand to gasp a perfect globe, spearing his tongue into her.

Ginny began bucking, pumping furiously against his fingers, the delicate fluttering of her muscles, her cries coming out louder, “Holy fuck - I’m going to -”

Mike felt every inch of her orgasm as she tightened and pulsed around his fingers, continuing to pump her leisurely, her murmurs coming out softer as she rode out the last remnants.

But, Mike wasn’t done, he’d never be done. His finger going to her clit, he began circling, running his beard against her inner thigh while his other hand circled her opening, “Again?” she panted as she straightened up to her forearms.

“Yes, Gin, again.” He drove his tongue into her folds, finding that beautiful nub pulsing for attention, lapping and sucking it between his lips. Circling two fingers at her opening, the other hand wrapping around her thigh and ass circling her other opening, Mike paused his movements. Ginny whimpered, Mike let it sink in what was about to happen - he was about to storm all her senses from all sides, Ginny pushed back against his fingers and that was all the encouragement Mike needed.

Mike dove right in and Ginny slammed head first into her orgasm, letting out a deep moan as her body clenched and quivered around him, knees buckling.

Her legs went to jelly, as Mike held her weight, stabilising her as he got up.

He lifted her and sat her down on the countertop, she moved up onto her elbows as Mike braced her legs against his chest, her heels sitting on his shoulders. She flattened her palms against the counter for stability while Mike unzipped his fly and his teeth ripping at the foil. He rolled on the condom on, her gaze hooked on his movements latex rolling on. Mike lifted her hips off the counter moving her to the edge, guiding himself into her very fucking wet center.

She was fucked out her sex was drenched, watching him from under her eyelashes as he entered her, his eyes roaming over her body, his hands clutching at her thighs. He entered slowly, letting her quivery sex adjust to his size. Although grateful for his care, she needed him to fuck her. She stared up at him, crunching forward and levelling with him.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll shake you off.”

He moaned, his head tipping back. She clung to the hands on her legs as the dropped around his waist. He gave her exactly what she'd asked for, thrusting forward deep into her, her moan piercing through her apartment. He continued thrusting, pulling out and then thrusting deep again, picking up speed as he shifted the angle to hit exactly where she wanted him to.

Ginny thrashed, panting as her her inner muscles clenched around him attempting to thrust back, longer and deeper. He pounded into her harder, the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm, she fluttered around him, a low mesmerising moan leaving her lips.

“Fuck,” and she was there, white lights, the room spun, she laid back losing all feeling in her lower half.

Mike withdrew and rocked forward. His eyes drifted close and let out a deep rumbling groan unleashing a series of quick and jerky thrusts and he followed her over.

“God, three games of you not shaking me off.” 

She opened her eyes, meeting his grin. Ginny laughed a full belly, bottom of her lungs laugh. _Baseball_. “I didn’t say three?”

Mike slipped his hand between them, massaging her clit as he slowly pulled out. Ginny let out a low moan at the loss, her eyes rolling back as he picked up the pace of his finger. “Baker, you said three.” He slid out of her, his finger continuing to brush against her over sensitive knot of nerves. “I really wouldn’t have said three?” but it was rushed and breathless as he toyed with her, sliding all the way out of her and replacing with his fingers. "Are you sure?" 

"Uh - Huh." Her back was flat against the counter as he worked her close.

"You said three." 

She shuddered, "three?" 

He booked a finger, picking up the pace of his onslaught as he worked her right to the brink, her sex quivering. 

"Yep, unless..." He slowed his movements to a sluggish pace. 

She opened her eyes, levelling with his gaze, "Is that how we're doing this now?" 

He smirked down at her, "Three games and I wont stop." He moved slipped his fingers out of her, but continued his other hand, brushing his finger against her knot. 

She moaned, "Three games." 

He dove his fingers into her, hooking them exactly where she wanted them as he bent down to kiss and suck at her hip, she jutted up against him. Fucking up against his fingers as he counter rubbed at her over sensitive clit. 

She panted, the quiver of her stomach muscles as she fluttered around his fingers. She clenched hard around him as a soft low moan escaping her lips.

"Holy shit," 

Pulling away, letting her legs come down as she slipped off of the counter top. He grabbed her around the waist to stabilise and then leaned down to grab her panties, “God I'm glad you were in town." she laughed, tugging them on. "I've been waiting to do that a long time Ginny," he murmured against her temple. 

Mike tugged his pants up, rezipping his fly. She leaned over, grabbing his still half full beer, “Here.”

They both took a long swig, she held eye contact with his sheepish gaze, “If I knew that’s what I was missing out on, I might have broken the rule with you a lot earlier.”

She met his gaze, a hint of humour reaching his eyes, “Baker, we don’t have to -”

She cut him off, “No walking it back remember?"

“Yeah?" 

She smirked over to him, “Yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really anxious with the way this ended! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Fire Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” The wall hid her voice, but nothing could hide the way the hard muscles of her thighs and ass trembled against his onslaught.

Wrong or not, no red-blooded man could deny that Ginny Baker was anything but exceptional, but Mike ought to be use to that. Mike had been looking his fill for a while now, long afternoons on the mound, long nights hauled up in her hotel room. In the years since Ginny Baker graced the MLB and hauled his ass into the promised land of  _ ‘we’re not talking about it while we’re teammates’  _ they'd won a ring and hell of a lot of praise for having the first female player. Ginny had mostly outgrown her rookie tendencies, the gimmick was quickly squashed for a real, flesh in blood ball player and at this current moment a flesh in blood beautiful woman letting loose. Every time he caught her eye it sent his perverse sex-drive surging. 

 

Had he thought about getting her out of his system? sure he had. Sometime during the last three years, Mike's life had become an exercise of self-restraint as he’d watched Ginny sample men like candy - never a ball player but apparently rappers, bartenders and actors weren't off limits. Mike agreed with himself, she deserved a chance to indulge her status, life had sure as hell given him the same opportunity and he’d be lying if he didn't say he took full advantage.

 

What he did know about Ginny's indulgence, she very rarely went back for seconds. The  _ show-me-what-you've-got-captain _ flicker in her eyes and puffy bottom lip between her teeth, each time they were on the mound together, sweating at the gym or laying on her couch told him he wasn't the only one that felt the electricity. 

 

Watching her sashay across the dancefloor loose as anything, coming down from a high of winning against the Cardinals, she was free. Ginny scanned the over crowded bar, searching. When her gaze met his eyes it was fueled heavily by unsaid and untouched territory, the were good at pretending it wasn’t there but get a beer or two into him and he couldn’t help but notice the heavy lids, the teeth tugging at her lower lip and the coy expression daring him. 

 

He had to get out of there, his gulped down the remainder of his beer, “and I’m out, nap time.” 

 

Blip laughed, “old-man Lawson, always with the nap time.” 

 

He smirked, clapping hands with him as he exited the booth. “You know it.” 

 

He turned, wrestling his jacket on, “Make sure she get’s home safe.” pointing his thumb backwards towards the dancefloor. 

 

“You know it.” 

 

Mike made his way across to the fire exit, catching her daring gaze on the way out would throw any self-restraint out the window, so he didn’t. The raging hard-on may have had something to do with it, watching her all night as she threw her hands above her head, caressed her body, the movement of her hips it was enough for him to know she’d be leaving with someone tonight. Call him jealous but he didn’t want to bare witness, knowing that someone in that place would have the chance to touch her, taste her. 

 

Focussing solely on getting the hell out of there, he didn’t notice she’d followed him out into the fire stairs, “You going somewhere Captain?” 

 

He turned back looking back at her, her chest heaving. He willed himself to keep his eyes trained to her face but his vision trailed down her body. She’d fore gone her usual attire, tight jeans in place of lycra leggings, a loose low cut silk tank and if her nipples were any indication - she’d foregone any type of bra. 

“Nap time Baker,” 

 

She had that look in her eyes again, her eyes caught on the front of his jeans. If she didn’t know how hard up for her he was she definitely knew now. She smirked back up at him, locking the latch behind her before descending the staircase, “I see.” 

 

His self restraint was wavering, his voice coming out as more of a warning, “Go back in.” 

 

She was tugging at her lower lip, her eyes racing between his lips and his eyes. 

 

“You want that?” 

 

His head told him to back the fuck up and get as far away from her as possible, his dick on the other hand strained at the closeness, she leaned in, brushing her nose against his, repeating herself, “You want that?” 

 

He let out the air trapped in his lungs, brushing his lips against hers catching her gaze all restraint out the window. She looked into his eyes, wordless exchange - he took the dare with a simple nod.

 

Her mouth crashed up to his, her strong fingers sank into the back of his head pulling him in and jesus christ. He’d envisioned this too many times to count, nothing had prepared him for the real thing. Waves of excitement and alarm rolled down his spine as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in, nothing prepared him for the intensity of her kiss. 

 

All self preservation slipped away as her mouth moved over his, parting his lips wider as her tongue swept in with long and deep strokes that he had no chance of resisting, he moaned into her mouth. The commanding slide of her tongue, Mike didn’t consider himself obeying commands,  _ there was a reason he was captain _ , but she was dragging him somewhere he desperately wanted to go. She moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing back at his jacket. Although it wasn’t smart considering the location, he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt caressing the skin of her lower back, jesus christ her skin was soft, her hands pulling at the collar of his jacket she pulled him in closer. 

 

Mike backed her up against the wall, pulling his mouth away long enough to level a serious look at her. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Don’t.” Mike needed to stop talking, talking implied that they had more at stake here than rampant lust, his dick scolding him as it jerked against his jeans. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, coming up and sinking her teeth into his lower lip. Mike jerked forward slamming his hips into hers, the position pinning her to the wall, she smirked as he let out a low groan at the contact. 

 

She brushed her lips against his again, “Mike, if we’re doing this, we’re not doing rules. I just want you. Dirty, fast and filthy.” 

 

Mike pushed a curl behind her ear, his hands coming up her body and framing her face. He caught her eyes brimmed with impatience, which made him even more aware of her body heat,  “Those your only rules now Baker?” 

 

Her face twisted, the side of her mouth upturning, sly and defiant. “ _ The _ rule doesn’t apply to you.”

 

His smart-ass smug smirk on full display, “You’ve given this a lot of thought.” 

 

Her eyes narrowed down to his lips, “I know you have.” 

 

“Baker, it’s alright, you can admit it.” 

 

Before she could reply, Mike used his tongue to sweep any smart-ass remark out of her mouth, but sure as shit it took a toll on him too. Mike had dreamed of having her pressed against his body far too many times to count, but nothing in his subconscious had came anywhere close to the reality. Ginny’s skin was warmer, silkier. Her lips more giving and absolutely nothing had come anywhere close to her taste.  

 

Her fingers skimmed down his body to the front of his jeans, she moaned, her eyes rolling slightly. Thank god - his hard-on had reached straining proportions against his fly. She pulled back from his lips, resting her head against the wall. “I see you're admitting it now.” 

 

Ginny reached lower, cupping his balls through his pants. Not softly in the least, holding tight enough to wring a groan out of him. Her hungry expression trained on his, she squeezed and Mike felt a jolt of both pleasure and pain shoot through his groin. She undid his fly and zipper, lowering his pants down his thighs. 

 

Mike reached down clamping his fingers around her wrists, “Uh-uh Baker, we’re not rushing this.” 

 

He pulled her hands up, pinning her arms above her head against the wall, leaning into her body. Her breath flowing against his cheek, absorbing her through every means possible, he clasped her wrists in one hand, her calloused hands straining against his. He swept a caress down her arm, down to the swell of her breast, once again noticing she didn’t have a bra on, she bit her lip at his caress. A current of need coursed through his body and then an over zealous jealousy swept through his stomach like hot acid. 

 

“Did you wear this to drive me crazy tonight?” He punctuated the question using his thumb to caress of the side of the lush swell. Her breathy moan and involuntary twist of her hips egged him on. 

 

She tipped her head back, defiant glimmer in her eyes, “Did it?” 

 

Riling his curiosity, “Do you think it did?” 

 

“You tell me?” She said, husky voice and lowered lashes. Her trained smile told him that she damn well knew it was drove him crazy. 

 

He felt the muscles in her arms tense, testing his hold on her wrists once again. He held tighter, sensing her pulse quicken. This stimulated her, fiercely independent Ginny Baker got a naughty thrill from being dominated by him. He rubbed his beard against the sensitive skin of her throat, brushing it lower onto her cleavage. He listened as the raw noise came out from the back of her throat, honest and needy. It surprised him and it must have surprised her too because this time she tried harder to break his hold on her wrists. 

 

Mike knew better, her display told him that she was use to being in control of her pleasure. If out on the mound, the media, with him professionally, she was always in control. The candy shop of men that she’d slept with since making the majors must have given up control to her each time, letting her take what she needed, Mike wouldn’t become one of those. 

 

“Let go.” she said breathlessly against his ear. 

 

He kissed his way along her tense jaw, at the same time easing his hand under her shirt, over her abdomen, up the silky texture of her ribcage, to take the weight of her breasts. “You're not in control here Baker… Is that a problem?” he squeezed her breast not quite as tight as she’d tormented him, “Still want to?” 

 

The way she leaned into his touch, the soft moan that escaped her throat gave him her answer before she murmured a challenge, “dirtier.” 

 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew they were in a stairwell where anyone could find them. “The door?” 

 

“Locked.” 

 

She wanted dirty… He released his grip on her wrist, tugging at the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Ginny was a sight her eager peaks beckoning him, her arms raised above her head, her breasts lifted towards him. Mike took a leisurely look as her chest rose and fell quickly impatiently. 

 

“Mike, you need to touch me.” 

 

“I don’t know… this could cause some issues with the game.” 

 

“Shut up.” Mike smirked at the impatience in her voice, “I mean, we’re still teammates.” 

 

She cocked her head to the side, “Are you really going to stop?” 

 

He didn’t have to answer, he leaned his forearms against the wall, slowly and measuredly bringing his chest against hers as his beard curved up her neck to her ear, licking a hot trail against the lush skin of her throat. She nearly dissolved, her eyelids falling closed, her breath hitching. “Absolutely fucking not.” He released her wrists and lifted her until he brought his head level with her twin peaks, “I need to taste you.” 

 

Ginny’s hands gripped his shoulders with one hand, plunging her other into the hair at his nape and arched up regaining control. “Thank god.” 

 

If this was the only time Mike was ever going to get to do this, he was going to make it last. Something that’d get them through until they weren’t teammates, the possessive and jealous side of him wanted her to remember this the next time she took someone home. He rested his lips against her nipple, giving her the barest of kisses. 

 

She let loose, “Fuck,” Her nipple throbbed against his teeth, her muscles of her thighs encasing him in a vice-like grip. He kept the kisses light, holding onto her tightly as she writhed against the wall. He ignored the insistent buzz of his knees and back, nothing was going to stop him from having her begging. 

 

Everything about Ginny was hard and rough, on the mound, in the gym, she always brought her A-Game but gentle worked for her regardless of what she said. Mike knew she liked to be worked into it, exactly how she liked to go through hitters, the easy one’s first and then the hard ones and sex with her wouldn’t be any different, soft ones first. 

 

Mike gradually started to up the depth and suction of his kiss, filling his mouth and allowing his teeth graze against the soft flesh of her breast. She panted his name, as he kissed his way across her chest to the other, working his tongue against the fleshy underside until she arched into his mouth. Mike alternated between gently sucks and unforgettable lashings. 

 

Mike released her, her legs dropping to the ground, her back against the wall he dropped to his knees holding in a heavy groan at the slight discomfort, he would be on the bench for the next game if the spasms meant anything. He pulled at the fly of her jeans, undoing them and lowering them, she kicked off her slip on sandals letting him lower her pants to the ground and off each ankle. He made good work with his mouth, kissing and licking at her inner thighs. She moaned leaning back against the wall. 

 

The delicate lace stretched across her hips, the territorial thoughts came back full force. “Hard to believe you didn’t wear these panties for someone Gin,” 

 

He kissed her hips, clasping her hips in his hand and turning her around. The delicate lace now displaying her uncovered ass, going between the valley between her tight, flawless cheeks. He pressed kisses against her lower back, running his tongue down to wear the lace met her skin. 

 

“Not everything is about you captain, don’t you think they look good?” she panted. 

 

Mike leaned in, grazing his teeth against the bare skin of her cheek, running a hot trail over to where the lace disappeared from view, his hands clutching at her hips he began to tug them down, continuing to dip his tongue into the valley of her ass. “I must say, I expected boyshorts.” 

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” The wall hid her voice, but nothing could hide the way the hard muscles of her thighs and ass trembled against his onslaught. 

 

“I know a lot about you Baker,” he began caressing her ass cheeks with his hands as he continued licking and kissing her ass, grazing the skin with his teeth, she let out a cry as he sank his teeth into her pear shaped curve, at the same time moving his fingers between her thighs and curling them brushing against her very hot and damp flesh. She bucked away instantly at his touch. 

 

He gripped her ass with his other hand, murmuring against her. “Let go Baker, don’t hold anything back from me.” 

 

“I’m not.” 

 

“Yes you are.” He moved his lips against her cheek again, working two fingers between her legs, as he bit into the meaty flesh of her ass quickly licking to tooth the sting. She stiffened and then let out a throaty moan spreading her legs wider for him. Mike used the access to stroke her, easing one finger into her hot, wet centre as his other hand toyed with her clit. The muscles of her thighs and ass quivering under his tongue, he smirked against her skin, working her up. 

 

Her breath coming out in pants, “Fuck.” 

 

Mike’s tongue delving deeper into her ass, toying with her. “How dirty Baker?” He flicked his tongue again over her. She wiggled against him, “God please.” 

 

He simply tightened his trap and kept at her, using his tongue, teeth and fingers exploiting every unprotected part of her. Her head knocked forward against the plaster and he felt the fingers of her other hand reach around trailing through his hair. 

 

He chuckled against the skin of her ass at her hunger, she retaliated by gripping his hair and pushing his face against her lower body, “I -” she panted, he could feel her muscles tensing against his fingers, “I - I need,” Stuttering breaths, sitting at the brink. 

 

Mike drew it out a little longer, “How dirty Baker?” 

 

“I… God..” Her fingers tightened in his hair, “I need -” 

 

Mike circled his thumb as he pushed in deeper, searching out the hidden place rubbing his jaw across her ass.  Ginny’s entire body stiffened when he hit it, he felt her body quiver for a suspended moment and then her head knocked forward as the first spasm overtook her, her internal muscles spasming inside her, around his fingers, as he slowly moved backwards and forwards against her.

 

“ _ Holy fuck. _ ”

  
  


_____ 

 

All Ginny could do was stand there, head buried against the wall her back still facing him. Her body hadn’t caught up, the shock waves still drilling through, wave after wave. She felt him straighten up, listened as he moved around the landing and then realisation hit her. She’d just let Mike Lawson strip her naked in a fire exit. 

  
She felt his smug smirk against her neck as he leaned in behind her, her panties, jeans and shirt clasped in his hands on her hips. “The rule doesn’t apply to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it?!


	4. “I saw that. You just checked me out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monkshoodr asked:
> 
> Prompt: (From the list) “I saw that. You just checked me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a writers block for a little while now so I did a call out for some prompts and this one was perfect!

 

She was sitting across from him, they were eating breakfast together. One of those rare moments they both had a day off from being baseball players, media sheeps and could be regular people, she had a mountain of bacon and eggs, sausages and bread in front of her and he wondered how her body stayed so trim and tight with the amount she fed herself.

 

Mike mulled over the pulse in his hands, the pulse in his body at the close proximity between them. This tension in his shoulders, the heated lust he felt every single time they were on the mound together, the undeniable pull and tug relationship he seems to have always had with her. Mike wasn’t a complicated man, anyone that wanted to pretend men were complex were full of shit. That’s not to say that he wasn’t capable of feelings and emotions but when it came to Ginny Baker. Honestly speaking when he was around her he felt complex, complicated and unhinged. 

 

 

Mike bit his tongue trying his best to focus on the idle chit-chat about other players in the league, their plays, batters and numbers rather than what kind of lacy undergarment she was wearing under that white v-neck shirt where he could see a hint of black lace at the edge. He had to get his mind back, reel in his lust and hunger for her, zone back into the conversation. 

 

Mike reached across the table, grabbing quickly at a piece of her bacon. 

 

She points at his hand, “Hey! Get your own!” 

 

Mike munched happily, smiling through his chewing at her, “But yours is so much better.” 

 

She eyes his oats and fruit, scrunching up her face, “You’re right, if I had that and you had this I’d be stealing your bacon too.” 

 

“Want more?” Mike asked, looking across at the buffet breakfast bar. 

 

“I would say a second round is only way to go.” 

 

“Second round it is” Mike confirmed, taking a beat to glance to her eyes.

 

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and then leans across the table and whispers, “Mike are you talking dirty to me?” 

 

They’d been playing this game of underlining dirty talk for a while. He wasn’t able to pinpoint when their relationship had turned this way but he didn’t do anything to stop it because he enjoyed this side of her as much as he enjoyed the baseballer side. 

 

Mike pretended to study the plate of food in front of her, “Bacon get you hot Baker?” 

 

She takes a bite of the remainder on her fork, before winking at him, “Yeah, definitely.” And then she’s up, taking her plate with her undoubtedly getting more bacon to tease him with. 

 

He watches her, the sway and curve of her hips in jeans designed to tease his dick with but then again anything Baker wears teased his dick. He watches as she looks over her shoulder, the coy grin on her face before he quickly looks down at his slop of a breakfast. 

 

When she returns to the table, before digging into her food she smirks at him,  “I saw that, you just checked me out.” 


	5. Fic Prompt: The Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Mike have been toying with dirty friendly innuendo for a while until some Ikea furniture comes into play and a broken down air conditioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nephelite said to bawsonactuallygivesmelife:  
> Any chance you could combine these two into a Bawson fic? “I’m fixing your *insert appliance/furniture/house thing hee* for you and now I’m sweaty and half naked and you’re drooling” sex & “I noticed the way you were watching me eat this Popsicle so I purposely started making it an innuendo and now we’re both hot and bothered” sex. Thanks :)
> 
> Please also note - this wasn't edited in the least! I wrote, I posted!

Mike could feel it all the way down to his dick, her big luscious stupidly lips gripping it exactly the way he’s illicit mind had imagined way too many times to count. Surely she had to know what she was doing. The slow pull and tug, the way she used a little teeth to scrape the edges had Mike burning from the inside out. He had to get any thoughts like that out of his head, he focused on the lone task in front of him, put this fucking furniture together and get the hell out of there. His dick just wasn’t getting the message, he was turned the fuck on. 

 

“Sure you don’t want one?” She asked with a pop around the icy food. He almost didn’t hear her. 

 

Flushing, his gaze returned to the project in front of him, “I’m fine, could do with some water though.” 

 

She nodded and walked out of the room. Mike’s eyes downcasted to his crotch, murmuring to himself, “Jesus christ.” 

 

He tugged at the back of his shirt, it was hot, really fucking hot. When he’d agreed to help her put together her entertainment unit he wasn’t expecting her air con not to have been installed yet. 

 

She returned and Mike took her whole body in. She was wearing tight shorts and a t-shirt which wasn’t exactly illicit but the way she worked her body, the fact that he’d not had sex in a stupidly long time, throw in the dirty innuendo they’ve been volleying around for months and the bed that she’s just sat her perfect ass on and Mike was pretty sure his self control was about to snap. 

 

“Sorry…” her breath halted as she took in his now half naked physic, her eyes roamed over his body greedily and his dick jumped at the attention of her gaze. 

 

She smirked around the popsicle, looking back at his eyes and handing him the water. He drank it, the entire thing. Once he finished, he returned her stare, smug at her reaction. What could he say, friends checked each other surely? Truth was, Ginny Baker was easily he’s first female friend that he actually didn’t want to fuck around with… Originally. 

 

“Eyes up here Baker, I’m more than my boobs,” he winked. 

 

She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing with colour, “I wasn’t looking.”  

 

He laughed, moving down so he was just under the frame of the cabinet, he’s eyes zeroing in on her lips, “Your lips are all red from the popsicle.” 

 

She licked at the icy object from where her fingertips were right to the tip, “Yeah, its melting quick too.” 

 

Jesus, the things he’d do to just have a little taste of her, he could imagine something else of her’s being as juicy… He cleared his throat, trying to manage his thoughts, “Pass the screw driver.” 

 

He watched as her brow creased with concentration, she might be the biggest thing in baseball at the moment but she was no good with handy work, she looked around missing the tool completely. 

 

Mike laughed, pointing, “that one, Gin.” 

 

Her eyes averted, following his line of sight before picking up the right one, “Where do you want it?”

 

He’s hands were holding together the bottom of the unit perfectly still, laying on his back. Where she needed to screw would be right down the middle but in order to reach it she’d need to straddle him at the hips. 

 

“You’re going to have to screw it for me, come over here.” 

 

She got up, moving across his body, “Just there?” 

 

“Yeah, but the angles weird. You’re going to need to come over here.” 

 

Her brows quirked, angling over him but leaving distance between their bodies reaching into the cabinet, “I can’t reach it.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re goin’ to have to move closer.” 

 

She smirked, quirking her eyebrow suggestively as she lowered her body over his. The minute her body touched his, her crotch coming into contact with his lower half, Mike couldn’t focus on anything but trying to make sure he didn’t thrust upwards. 

 

He let out a gutsy breath, “okay, you should be able to reach it.” 

 

“Right there?” her voice coming out breathless. 

 

“Right there.” 

 

She stretched forward, putting her arms through the cabinet and began screwing the key in. Even the small movement of her body rocking as she tightened the bolt, Mike knew he was screwed, he willed his body to cooperate but when she stopped moving completely, Mike knew. He fucking knew she could feel him.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” she asked. Her eyes moved to his and she rocked a little again testing the waters.

 

“I’m a red blooded man with a beautiful woman straddling me. Of course it’s what you think it is. ” he took a deep breath in, trying to train his thoughts, “Keep screwing, Baker.” 

 

She watched as the flush moved across his chest, right up to his ears, “Keep screwing?” she laughed, rocking her hips a little. 

 

He let out an involuntary groan, “you know what I mean.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” She screwed the bolt tight all the while moving her hips against his erection. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned. 

 

“Okay, I think you can let go.”

 

Mike let go tentatively, but she didn’t move immediately and Mike groaned again as she rubbed along him with purpose. He’s hands clasped her hips, halting her movement, “Baker, we’re treading really close to the line…” 

 

She cantered her hips against him again, without saying a word and let out a breathy moan. Mike moved from underneath the furniture, sitting up and bringing them chest to chest, fingers clutching in a way that was both possessive and protective, “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Their breaths mingle as she moved her hands through his beard, fingertips tracing his lips. The corners, his chin. He can feel her warm breath against his lips as she breathes in and out. Mike can see the need and want as if it’s taken a mind of it’s own, her hands trembling as she leans in and grazes her lips against his lightly. She touches her lips gentle, tentatively to his again and again and Mike doesn’t move in fear of breaking the spell that’s come down on them. 

 

She whimpers between kisses, and Mikes mind fills with all the dirty images he’s been chasing away for months, images of his lips running against her clit, against her nipples, against her body. Her kisses become more frantic, and Mike all but lets her in as she licks into his mouth, greedy and needy, her hips moving against him in a way that if he’s not careful there's a good chance he’ll come. 

 

He lets out a groan, vibrating against her body. If all bets are off, he isn’t holding back. He moves his hand to cradle the back of her head, thick fingers twisting in her curls and angling his head to kiss her back fully, deeply and thoroughly. If she’s hungry for this, he’s starved. 

 

Lust floods his system, harder and faster than he’s ever experienced, as if all those months were a special brand of foreplay. He’s breath catches in his throat as she strokes his cheeks gently and presses her breasts against his chest. 

 

She tastes of cherry popsicle as he slides his tongue against hers deeper to get more of the taste and her chest heaves out a breath, mouth opening wider and suddenly Mike’s hands have moved to her ass grinding her harder against his erection. 

 

She grunts, and he squeezes her ass harder, spreading his fingers across her backside. In truth, he’s been dying to grab her perfect ass since the first day he met her and she retaliates by rocking into him and letting out a breathy whimper. He can’t help the smug expression that comes over his face, he’s been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever 

 

She pulls back a little breathless, “What?” she asks.

 

He’s smile just grows, a slow curl of his lips making his beard twitch and pushes them off the floor and curling her legs around his thighs, keeping his eyes on her, he puts her on the bed. The mattress creaks as he places himself between her legs, crawling them both up the bed and her eyes crinkle at the sides with her smile. 

 

There’s no pause before their lips meet, this time softer. Mike takes the lead, thorough but soft, and she brings her hands back to his beard brushing her hands against his cheeks and slides her tongue back into his mouth as if it always belonged there. 

 

Her grunt is dirty as she nips his bottom lip, suckling at it as if she’s been hungry for his taste for a while and then pulls back, “Jesus, we should have been doing this a long time ago.” 

 

He chuckles. 

 

Her lids lower as her gaze gets caught on his lips, she’s moved her fingers back to them brushing the tips against his bottom lip and moving back towards his cheeks again. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

 

Mike stares at her, contemplatively but comfortable, “We probably shouldn’t,” he whispers against her lips, “We could pretend this isn’t happening, but it is.” 

 

Her eyes search his face, “It’s been happening for months.” She says it without hesitation, with conviction and Mike feels that lump in his throat, the same one that formed the night the trade fell through. 

 

“We’ve got two options here.”

 

She frowns, gliding her fingers through his beard, “I want the option that things don’t change between us.” 

 

Before he can even think, before he can start to ask questions she slides her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him down claiming his mouth, needy and demanding. She presses up against his chest, threading her fingers properly though the back of his head meeting her effectively telling him to stop thinking. 

 

Mike always knew she wasn’t shy, the first time he met her she’d ripped him a new one. The months leading up to Boardners had been interesting the months following had shown how in control she was, but here - with him. She was anything but controlled. The kiss pulls him under and under, angling her head so he can get deeper and deeper. 

 

She shifts her hips against him, and he needs to slow her down because there's a good chance this won't last long if she keeps going. He runs his hands against her sides, back up to her cheeks to sooth her haste. 

 

He runs the tip of his tongue to the edge of her lips, causing her to breath hard and he roughly tickles against her throat with his beard sucking on a sweet spot of her throat that only makes her moan approvingly. 

 

“You like the beard,” he licks at her neck again, “I knew you would.” 

 

She pulls him close, spreading her thighs wider in such an encouraging manner and Mike can’t help but grind his dick against her core. He gathers the her shirt at her waist, pulling it over her head gently. 

 

“I don’t know if I’m sold yet,” she moans. 

 

He moves to unzip the front clasp of her sports bra, smoothing his fingers against her needy breasts and the way she arches into he’s touch he knows she’ll like what he has planned for them. 

 

He hums, rubbing and circling both nipples with two full palms, capturing the stiff nipples between his fingers and pulls, tugging a little, “We’ll see.” He moves his head down to her breasts, sucking her nipple into his hot mouth and her hands grip his hair tighter, letting out a breathless moan and arching against her. She’s so fucking hot, he’s sure she’s about to go off. 

 

He continues playing with them, kneading and playing with them. Licking at the peaks, sucking and nipping at them lightly until she’s writhing against his body. He’s chin rubs against the underside, teasing lightly, “Still not sold?” 

 

“Lawson,” she moans in warning, then claims his mouth as if she already owns it and in truth, she probably does. She kisses long and deep, shivering into the kiss, the tremble of her touch tells him that she’s close. 

 

He pluckers at her nipples as he returns her needy kiss, smiling against her lips, “You want it somewhere else?” he says, sliding his hand against her hard stomach.

 

“Yes,” she pants, kissing his lips harder. 

 

Mike slips his fingers into her shorts and panties and she arches off the bed with a strangled groan when his fingers come into contact with her slick clit. He pulls back, watching for her reaction as he moves his fingers around, circling and circling with precision.  

 

Her hips jerk against his hand and Mike doesn’t hide that arrogant smile and plungest two fingers into her core, and she moans and cants her hips in response. She moans again as he shifts his fingers in and out and then come back up and rub against her clit, hard and fast before continuing the slow torture of thrusting back in and out. 

 

He bends his head down to her chest, licking at her nipple, “Come on, Gin.” He whispers, “Show me how you come.” 

 

He moves his fingers to her clit again, rubbing harder and with precision all the while sucking and nibbling at her nipple and she’s coming. Her orgasm hits her with blunt force and she suspends off the bed, stomach clenching and rhythmic blasts pulsing around his fingers. 

 

When she opens her eyes, glazed over with pure bliss he can’t help but chuckle, “Good?” 

 

“Very.” and he can tell by the big uplift of her lips, the beautiful dimples he’s been mesmerised by since the very beginning. The expression in her eyes says to him she wants to strip him bare and the movement of her fingers as she pulls him down to her lips tells him it’s not over. 

 


	6. Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally no plot, just sex... 
> 
> newyorkrican922 said to bawsonactuallygivesmelife:  
> if you're still doing the bawson prompts, how about the accidental sex prompt - “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t” sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newyorkrican922 said to bawsonactuallygivesmelife:  
> if you're still doing the bawson prompts, how about the accidental sex prompt - “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…. no they can’t” sex?

In truth, he broke up with Rachel the minute he knew he was being unfair to her. He spent more time worrying about his rookie pitcher than he did about reconciliation with his wife… ex wife. So he knew it wasn’t right to keep going, pretend that he was all in when in truth he was more interested in keeping his feelings at bay for Ginny Baker. He knew Ginny was dating the tech nerd, the billionaire gaming nerd that could fly her around the world, age appropriate, rich and not dangerous to her career, it made it easier to hide the bullshit murmuring in his chest until a month ago when they broke up. She hadn’t said much about it besides drunkily one night saying he wasn’t very good in bed and Mike had put it at the back of his mind. 

Conversation with her came easy, the anticipation on what bullshit thing she’d come out with was fun. Her uplifting giggle, her prodding questions and her ability to put him at ease without really knowing it was infectious and wanting. 

He was expecting a call from her, she’d been away in LA over the weekend for a special on some late night tv show. Truth be told, Mike had missed her. It was strange missing someone, he hadn’t missed someone in a long time.

He’d gone out for dinner with a few of the team but it was over quickly and Mike made his way home, they usually did 9pm and it was getting close to that now as he unlocked his door. He dove straight into his sweats and a t-shirt. He dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring. 

“Hi, you miss me?” 

A huge grin plastered itself across his face, “Don’t get a big head Baker, how was it?” 

“Sorry, hold on a sec. Just getting into bed.” He listened to the ruffle of her blankets, “It was great. You didn’t watch it?” 

He’s body goes tight with tension, they usually didn’t talk while in bed and for good reason. “You tired, you want me to go? Meet up tomorrow.” 

“Can’t tomorrow, press crap. I’m not tired if you’re not.” 

He could hear her movement on her bed and tried very hard not to imagine her. The horrible part, he’d seen what she wore to bed months ago in Chicago for an away game, she’d had a spider in her hotel room and didn’t want to kill it. The image of her standing there in a pair of translucent white shorts and top was burned into his mind as much as he tried to pretend it wasn’t. 

“You there? Fallen asleep on me already?” she laughs. 

“No no, sorry just thinking. Saw the special, you did good.” 

An irritated sound falls from her side of  the line, “I hate when they ask personal crap, if I was a boy…” 

He cuts her off lightly, “I know.” 

“I mean come-on. They wouldn’t ask you shit like that, we weren’t right, that’s it, end of story.” 

Mike rests his hand behind his head, “I know.” 

She continues, “I mean, didn’t help that he was horrible in bed.” 

Mike winces, feeling like an asshole for bringing it up, “That bad?” 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” She murmurs as if surprised with herself. 

“Hey, makes for interesting conversation.” 

She goes silent for a second as if considering if she wants to cross this line. He listens as she takes a steady breath in, “I mean, he’s a good guy. Just… wasn’t exactly porn worthy.” 

Mike has to wonder in what world did he think he’d want to hear this shit, until curiosity piqued. Porn and Ginny… “Porn worthy, Baker?” 

“I mean, at least some foreplay, make me want it you know?” 

“Continue,” Mike’s voice coming out a little breathy then it really should. 

“He didn’t…” Mike can picture her frustration, wondering if it's the same frustrated flush she gets on the mound. 

“Get the job done?” Mike offers. 

She huffs out a laugh, “I guess, yeah.” 

Mike closes his eyes laughing too, “Tell me about this porn, what were you expecting? Some fifty shades stuff?” 

She laughs again, “What do you mean?” 

“What kind of porn are you into?” Mike says weakly, unsure if he should have asked. If this was really crossing the invisible line in the sand. But he needs to ask, wants to know. 

She’s silent and the weight of the silence slices into Mike, “Come on Baker, I’ll tell you if it’s achievable.” 

She finally breaks the silence, “Your laptop handy?” 

And Mike’s pretty sure he’s going to hell. He shouldn’t be doing this, this was definitely crossing the line, “Yeah, go ahead.” 

“Okay, I’m emailing it to you now.” 

“Alright, ” Mike’s hands are shaking as he waits for the notification. 

“Friends can watch porn together and it won’t get weird, right?” Her breath hitches mid sentence and her voice gets a heat in it that shoots straight to Mike’s dick, she sounds excited. 

And Mike knows this rabbit hole is getting a lot deeper and someone’s passed him a shovel. “Baker, we’re friends.” 

And then it’s his turn to get out of sorts, when he opens up the link his breathing picks up and he knows this was fucking stupid. The video is of a man with a familiar beard and a woman, “Jesus,” he swallows.

She cough, laughs, “Well.. You asked.” 

Mike watches the screen as the two people start out slow, sensually kissing one another, it's a lazy kiss packed full of heat. The woman in the videos lips are swollen, sensitive and she’s melting into her co-star. “So you like it to start out slow? Run your hand through his,” Mike asks softly stopping mid sentence because he doesn’t want to imply she likes facial hair but his dick doesn’t get the message, it perks up with interest.   

She makes a strangled noise before talking, “Yeah, I want to need it, breath it.” 

“You in the same position?” Mike knows his voice is dirty, his stomach clenching as the male starts to trail his fingers down the woman's body. 

“Yeah,” her voice is tight, “I want the slow sensual touches, fingers running along my body, a burn for him to rip off my clothes.” 

Jesus, Mike could imagine doing these things to her. In the locker room, on the field, fucking anywhere. “Would you be as turned on as this woman, you nipples hard and wanting?” 

On the screen, the woman's shirt is being lifted over her head to expose her chest. 

“He’d be,” she stops mid sentence and makes a soft moan, “God, I want someone to have me so turned on, I don’t care where I am.” 

Mike’s stomach clenches at her voice, the illicit images on the screen and her soft pant turning him on further. He’s sure he shouldn’t, but his hand trails down his stomach towards the waist of his pants. When his hand clasps his dick, its roaring to go and there's no chance he’s stopping now. 

“Are you lying on the bed now, like the woman?” Mike bites into his lip to stop from letting out a groan, hand pumping leisurely over his erection. 

“The teasing, the way he’s teasing her nipples with his beard right now.” Her voice coming out as a dirty whisper, “I like that she’s so needy, she needs him.” 

“And now she’s arching to his mouth,” Mike says, giving himself a tug, “You like your nipples pinched?” he begs for the answer. 

“I like them sucked, licked…” She lets out a little moan, “I want them throbbing.” 

It’s a plea, a want, a need, “They should be throbbing.” Mike grits out. 

“They are.” and there's a very big chance she’s touching her breasts, as he listens to her shudder over the line, the soft whimper that she lets out tells him he should be doing all of these things to her. 

She goes liquid over the phone and Mike can’t stop talking, “Are you as wet as the woman?” 

She hums in response, letting out a moan, “Wetter. I want, I need this.” 

“You need someone to learn your body, rub you in all the right places, run his mouth over every curve properly” 

She moans in response, “God.” 

“Would you want him to lick a trail down your body?” he asks, watching on as the star starts licking down the woman's navel wishing to fuck knows who it was him doing that to Ginny.

“I need his mouth there,” she moans, and Mike’s hand jacks harder, “I want him to taste me.” 

“Lick around your clit, fingers thrusting in and out,” he says.

“Mike,” 

“You need someone to bring you to the brink,” Mike fucks his fist, moving his laptop to the side. 

Ginny’s breathless voice, hitching with her movements, “I need... I want to be so… close.” 

“You want someone to fuck you properly,” Mike doesn’t even recognise his own voice.

“I need to forget my… name, clenching around.. him,” her voice hitching. 

Mike’s sure he’s about to come, his dick is swollen leaking with each stroke. 

“I need to be… fucked,” she whimpers.

And then he knows she’s coming apart as the girl on the screen comes apart and all Mike can do is envision her, the sweet kneeling sound, so full of pleasure he’ll never, ever be able to get it out of his head. And he follows her, heat licking up his legs and down his back and he lets out a groan, coming all over his hands. 

He falls back, limp on the bed until the panic hits him square in the chest. He scrambles for the phone, “You still there?” he says hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” she says softly, and Mikes voice gets lost somewhere because he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“So,” he starts.

“That’s the way I like it,” she says in a rush, “Now you know.” 

“Second time I wished that trade didn’t fall through.” Mike says. He doesn’t know why he said it mentally scaulding himself. 

He can hear her intake of breath, “Second?” 

“First was that night outside Boardners.” 

She hums in agreement, before speaking, “I’m not imagining this between us, am I?” 

“No.” 

She huffs out a breath, “So, we wait.” 

“We wait.” 


	7. Coyote Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermiginnyharvelle asked:
> 
> More from the list if you want! “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.” "God you're perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So silly me watched Coyote Ugly the other day and got really inspired and totally drunk and wrote this! Hope you all like it!

 

* * *

When they’d lost the series against the Yankees her teammates had tried to coax her into going out with them. She’d been a hard no, until she was sitting in her hotel room with Evelyn talking shit about old times. They’d met here in New York when Ginny had been playing for the Brooklyn Cyclones. At the time Ginny had been working at a hole in the wall bar, serving drinks, dancing on bars and making a shit load of money to make ends meet.

Evelyn smirked over her glass, “Come on Gin, let’s go out. Let your hair down.”

“I know what you’re thinking, we aren’t going there. You know what’ll happen the minute I step foot in there.”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed, taking a swig of her drink, “And maybe it’s a good thing. With everything that’s going on between you and Mike.”

In truth, nothing was going on with her and Mike. After that night at Boardners, they’d gone back to normal until recently, newly single and very tempting she’d kept her distance. On a professional level, Ginny needed to. Otherwise she’d be tempted to do something she really shouldn’t. He felt it, she felt it and the fucking tension, that was astronomical. So when they’d asked her to go out, she’d reasoned she was too tired.

“Nothing is going on there.”

“Which is a damn shame but even more reason to go out and have some fun!”

Ginny took a swig of her drink, she was easily on her third glass and actually considering it. She hadn’t been to Coyote Ugly since she was called up a year ago. She shook her head, “No, I can’t!”

Evelyn’s eyes narrowed, “Come on Gin, I’m husband free and kid free. You can’t tell me your not at least considering it.”

“God, I miss those days!” Ginny laughed, her mind going back to they endless nights of fun she’d had there. Besides the mound, she’d never felt more at home than that bar with those girls. They’d gotten her father passing, encouraged her to keep playing ball, helped her make ends meet, through the falling out of her mother and her. That place had been home.

She took another sip of her drink, eyes locking with Evelyn’s eager stare, “Alright, fine.”

Evelyn fisted in triumphantly, “Yes!”

____

Ginny eyed herself in the mirror, she hadn’t worn something like this in a long time. Her legs were clad in skin tight leather pants, a black tank top ripped to reveal her toned stomach which she admittedly only wore to bed now and black boots.

Evelyn knocked once and opened up her door and Ginny couldn’t help but laugh, Evelyn had a pink top on, leather pants and a pair of pink heeled boots, topped off effortlessly with a leopard print cowboy hat.

“Oh god, I was hoping to go unnoticed.” Ginny laughed, hand going to cover her mouth.

“Oh, girl we’re definitely getting noticed.”

_____

As soon as they pulled up to front of the bar Ginny felt the nostalgia wash over her. They walked straight up the bouncer who instantly recognised her.

“Ginny Baker!” he pulled her into a tight hug, “The boss is going to die!”

Ginny returned his hug, “Don’t tell her I’m here, I’m a paying customer tonight.”

He let them in, unlocking the rope, “Be careful in there, it’s crazy tonight!”

Ginny looked over her shoulder, giving him a smirk, “When’s it not?”

As they moved into the bar, Ginny noticed a free table towards the back beelining straight for it. The place was overflowing with customers, booming with music and the atmosphere was good. She felt herself get a little nervous, the kind of nervous she felt before a big game.

Evelyn clasped her arm, “Oh my god, they’re here.”

Ginny turned back, looking at her, “Who’s here?”

“The boys.”

Ginny followed her eyes to where her team were sitting, “Shit!”

“Who cares!”

Ginny’s eyes locked on Mike, he was talking to Vhoories sipping at his beer. He must have felt her stare, because his eyes went scanning across the bar and locking with Ginny’s. She smirked and he nodded upwards.

“You go over there, I’ll go get the drinks.” Evelyn yelled over the music.

Ginny nodded, making her way across the bar and through the throng of people towards their table. She felt herself flush as the whole team scanned towards her. When she got to the table, and the woof whistles began.

“Baker, you clean up alright!” Vhoories exclaimed.

“Do a little twirl for me, mami.” Livan smirked over his beer.

Ginny laughed, “You wish, Livan.”

They all laughed, patting Livan on the back and handing her a drink.

“What happened to being too tired?” Vhoories asked, or really yelled over the noise.

“I realised I needed to let off some steam.”

Ginny’s eyes scanned over to Mike, his lip upturned as if there was a hidden joke.

“Where’s my beautiful wife?” Blip asked, shoving to get out of the booth.

“She’s at the bar.”

Blip nodded, moving through the people towards his wife.

Mike was also getting out of the booth, cheeks rosy and desire in his eyes. His eyes leisurely moving down her body, blatantly checking her out before moving back up to her face, stopping momentarily on her lips. He leaned forward and Ginny’s stomach dropped. His lips grazing her ear, “Jesus, Baker.”

Ginny leaned back, smirk on her face. Before she could come up with something witty to reply with Cara’s voice bellowed out through the familiar microphone.

“We’ve got a special treat for you boys and girls…” Ginny’s head swung back to the bar where Cara’s big inviting smile was looking straight at her, hand pointing, ”Look who dropped by for a visit!”

“Oh shit!” Ginny exclaimed, looking back at Mike with wide eyes.

“Come on Baker, you didn’t think you’d come here and get away with being a paying customer did you?” Cara bellowed.

Ginny’s gaze swung back to Cara, “No way!” she yelled over the throng of people swarmed around her. Her eyes moving back to Mike’s his brows raised with pure curiosity.

She leaned forward, her own lips grazing his ear, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, cap.”

His hands clasped her hips, turning her towards the bar, lips grazing the back of her neck, “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.”

Cara started chanting and as always the whole bar followed her, chanting, “Ginny.” Cara’s hand still beconning her. More and more people surrounded her, pushing her towards the bar.

“No way!” Ginny repeated, moving closer and closer to the bar as Cara’s head bobbled with laughter.

Evelyn was behind the bar, pouring two shot glasses, “Come on Ginny!” she pushed the shot glass in front of her as Blip and Mike picked her up and placed her feet on the bar. The age-old bell rang out, only meaning one thing - she was about to get very wet.

Ginny’s eyes moved down the Cara and Evelyn, “Come on, if I’m up here. So are you two!” hand out to help them up.

Just as they both got up there, the chorus to cowboy bellowed through the speakers and Cara threw the first jug of water over her and Ginny felt herself thrown back to two years ago, she began shaking her hips, dancing hands roaming down her body, singing along to the old track.

The whole bar buzzed, her eyes locking with Mike’s scorching gaze each time she bent down to grab a new jug. She could feel his eyes on her body like a caress and maybe there was too much thrill in that.

When the song was over, she got down going in for a tight hug with Cara, “Jesus, I missed you!”

“It’s been too long, I know!” Ginny exclaimed, pouring shots.

“Your captain over there, probably dying to know who you really are,” She winked.

“I’m sure he is.” Ginny smirked.

____

When she finally made her way over the bar and back onto the patron side, Mike was waiting.

“God, you’re perfect,” he took a sip of his beer, “Next time you want to let off some steam, you know where I am.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nephelite asked:
> 
> Any chance for Bawson with this: 4. “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”? Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY SEX... bathroom sex too.

Mike and Ginny barely made it inside the bathroom and before the door even closed, he’d hiked up her dress - had they even locked the door? Would someone be looking for them? Did anyone realise they went to the bathroom together? They probably didn’t even really care.

His suit pants were tight as she tugged at the zipper, pulling, as he caged her into the back of the door. His forearms on either side of her. She wedged his pants down, then his briefs and wrapped her calloused hand around his eager cock, hard and wanting in her palm. She felt his breath catch as her fingers wrapped and that was something she’d never get tired of, that first touch.

Ginny had never realised it but she craved control, Mike on the other hand knew this without a doubt. All the control swung to her the minute they moved into this direction and that was something she loved. She watched the expression on his face, eyes rolling back at the feel of her stoking him, his hips rocking into her touch.

“We’ve got to be fast.”  She moaned, hiking her hips higher and lining him up to her entrance.

Before he plunged forward. Mike leaned forward and kissed her neck, licking right up to her ear, “Just remember, if we get caught. You’re deaf and I don’t speak english.”

Ginny chuckled-moaned, “Because that’ll work.”

His hands gripped her but, hitching her legs higher against his sides and sank deep into her. Ginny’s moan rang out, and Mike stopped giving himself a moment to adjust her body. He slowly pumped her, thrusting in and out. One strong hand gripping her ass cheek and the other gripping her thigh, pinning her effortlessly to the wall.

She hadn’t felt this hungry for anyone but him, she didn’t know if was pure lust or chemicals, physical or there was something a little more deep and sinnister to their current situation. All she knew is she wanted him, pure and sturdy, immobile and helpless.

Thing about Mike, he has a dirty mouth. “I want to take my time with you later, I want you right before you come, Baker.” voice low and dirty, a growl against her neck, “I want you so close your whimpering.”

She moaned in response, unable to form words as he thrusted into her.

“I’m going to take my time with you,” he said as he slowly down, sliding in deep.  

He dipped his lips against the column of her throat, kissing her and sucking at her skin, tongue licking against her soft skin and moving up towards her ear. He sucked hard, filling her up and rubbing his pelvis against her pulse point. Her head dropped forward to his neck, moaning into his skin.

“God, I’m going to come,” she panted.

“Show me,” his voice coming out rough, sparking heat through her body.

Her belly tightened, body washing over with that familiar feeling. Her eyes rolling back as she started to see those stars, the world washing away, the noise of the party downstairs a distant planet.

“Oh god,” she moaned, legs tightening around him and meeting him for thrust.

“Come on, Baker. Show me,” he egged her on, thrusting deeper and harder, rubbing against her clit, “Let me feel you.” he moaned into her neck, surging into her faster and faster.

Her world went white as she shattered, body tightening everywhere, “Oh fuck,” she moaned and he rode her right through it, body clamping and convulsing around him. His hips surged twice more and then he joined her, letting out a groan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackpearlofbraavos asked:
> 
> “This is fun.” “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.” Bawson prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FLUFFIEST PIECE I'VE EVER WRITTEN

Mike’s eyes narrowed at her in the passenger seat, “Baker. Fun?”

“This is fun!” She laughed, hand covering her smirk.

“Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.”

When Ginny had called him and said she needed to get Blip home he wasn’t expecting to find Ginny outside a bar with a passed-out-drunk Blip sitting against a wall. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be trying to smuggle him into his own house and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Ginny to be finding this fun.

“Come on Lawson, I know you’ve had your fair share of pass-outs and how many times has Blip bailed you out?”

He sighed, she had a point. “Yeah, okay, let’s do this.”

Mike’s eyes shifted to the review mirror where Blip sure enough was passed out, head lolling with the movement of the car. Being a captain wasn’t just out on the field, being a captain was doing stupid shit like this on a Wednesday.

He parked three blocks away in the quiet neighbourhood, “How do you wanna play this?” He asked.

“Well I’m thinking, I know the codes so I’ll deactivate the alarm system and we’ll dump him on the couch?”

“Won’t Ev know?”

“Evelyn would sleep through a tornado, she won’t wake up.”

“Alright, I’m trusting you Baker. If this goes south, I’m holding you accountable.”

She laughed at the seriousness of his tone, “Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well for one thing, there goes our Friday night dinners.”

Ginny looked at him, eyes widening, “Oh god, I didn’t even think of that.”

Mike’s lips uplifted under his beard, “Yeah, you didn’t think of that did you.” He unbuckled his seat belt, “Come on, let’s do this.”

Getting Blip to the door wasn’t the hassle. He was lanky but Mike was beefy. Mike had him from under the arm, draped across his shoulders and Ginny was on the other side, his legs dragging like noodles.

Half way up the driveway Mike couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shhhhh, Jesus, do you want to wake her up?” Ginny hissed looking over at him.

“Still think this is fun?” He asked.

Her toothy grin said it all, “I mean, it was until you brought up friday night dinners.”

“Oh now you’re worried because foods involved.” he whispered.

They got to the doorway and Ginny keyed in the code that unlocked and disabled the alarm to the Sanders house. Just as they made it through the threshold Blip began to stir and Mike jumped straight in whispering softly, “You wake up your wife and I’ll kill you.”

Blip nodded, head lolling back and eyes closing again.

Ginny snickered, and Mike rolled his eyes. They found the couch easily, dropping him down gently, resting his head against the colour array of cushions.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” she whispered, Mike nodded in reply.

They crept down the hall towards the front door, she locked it punching in the code and they high tailed it down to the car. Jumping in quickly, Mike started the ignition. “Well that was a success, you hungry?”

“Are you paying?”

Mike rolled his eyes but the smile lifted his beard, “Are you a ball player?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 73. “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”  
> Thanks so much @dortheyjac!!

> Ginny got up, giddy grin donning her features, “You ever going to dance with me?”
> 
> Mike leaned back into the booth, lifting his beer to his mouth, “No way, Baker.” He said before taking a swig of the cool liquid. No way in hell was he going to let her that close, the minute he touched her he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.
> 
> “Come on, Old Man,” Her voice suddenly turning sultry before she adding, “I’ll take it slow.”
> 
> Mike laughed looking around the table to see if anyone was paying attention before replying, “Baker, You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

> She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and leaned across the table and Mike moved closer, “I think you’ve got it the wrong way around, captain.” She whispered into ear.
> 
> At that moment Lenny Kravitz American Woman started playing through the speakers and Ginny’s eyes lit up, she put her hand across the table grabbing Mike’s hand loosely and pulling him up. She turned to Vhoories, “Get up, Lawson needs another drink.”
> 
> Mike’s lips uplifted behind his beard. Getting up, he leaned into her back as they made their way up to the bar, lips against her ear, “Don’t come bangin’ round my door…” He spread his palms against her hips guiding her forward, “…I’ve got more important things to do, then spending my time going home with you.”
> 
> Ginny laughed, pulling back and not at all hiding the naked desire in her gaze. They stayed like that a beat longer than they probably should have in such a crowded setting. And that should have been Mike’s first warning they were playing with fire.
> 
> They hadn’t really discussed what they were to each other, after that night back at Boardners it’d left them in a state of limbo. The dirty innuendo, the longing stares, the heated gazes, they were front and centre but nothing was discussed. She wasn’t dating the tech nerd anymore and Mike had cut off communication with Rachel.
> 
> When they finally were getting served, Mike put two palms on each side of her hips against the countertop, effectively caging her in. He could smell the tequila on her breath and feel the liquid movements of her hips against his front with the beat of the song - she was definitely bold tonight and Mike needed to get out of this bar before he did something stupid like ask her to go home with him. He felt his dick thicken in his jeans.
> 
> “Baker, you’ve gotta stop doing that.” He murmured into her ear.
> 
> She turned, lips around the mouth of her beer in a sultry smile, “Here I thought I couldn’t handle you?”
> 
> Mike smirked, “American woman, stay away from me…” he crooned with Lenny Kravitz.
> 
> “You’re such a dag,” she laughed, handing him some of the drinks she’d ordered for the table.
> 
> They made their way back over and Mike spent the remainder of the night with a permanent hard-on.


End file.
